


Бессердечие

by lfr_sam



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfr_sam/pseuds/lfr_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тебе сердце! И тебе сердце! Всем сердце!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бессердечие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Have A Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444180) by [seriousfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfic/pseuds/seriousfic). 



Робин никак не мог поверить, что Регина отдала ему свое сердце. Это было похоже на дурную метафору. Ах, какая женщина. Хоть и немного сбилась с пути. Такой пошла бы на пользу его забота. Как о Лесных Братьях, только более интимная. Все-таки обнаженный Малыш Джон вызывает куда меньше восторга.

Робин приоткрыл мешочек с сердцем Регины, чтобы лишний раз полюбоваться, но вместо сердца лежала записка: «Воровать не так уж сложно».

Вот стерва.

* * *

 

Едва Регина ступила на порог Чармингов, Мэри Маргарет одарила ее объятием. Видимо, в знак того, что Регина теперь на стороне добра и справедливости. Знай она, что так будет, она бы поинтересовалась у Пэна вакансиями среди Потерянных Мальчиков.

\- Я так рада, что с тобой все хорошо! Я знаю как тяжело враждовать с сестрой.

Регина покачала головой.

\- Нет, не знаешь.

\- У меня богатое воображение, и я очень чуткая.

Дэвид принес им горячий шоколад. Видимо, у Чармингов он льется прямо из крана.

\- Как я могу помочь, Регина? Хочешь пижамную вечеринку? Пижамную вечеринку и фильмы с Дорис Дэй?

Вот поэтому Регине когда-то казалось, что убить Мэри Маргарет — легко. Как она ошибалась!

\- Вообще-то, у меня к тебе просьба.

Мэри Маргарет наконец отлипла от нее. Она держала Регину в объятиях настолько долго, насколько можно было в рамках приличий. И еще чуть-чуть, потому что она королева.

\- Что угодно. При условии, что никто не умрет, не будет заниматься сексом и не будет превращен ни в какое существо.

_Некоторые люди убивают все веселье._

\- Ты знаешь, что Зелена хочет завладеть моим сердцем.

\- Регина, это же чудес... - Мери Маргарет поняла, что речь не идет о мужчине и отношениях. Хотя Регина и правда неважно подобрала слова. - Вот ведьма.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое за чем присмотрела. Я знаю, между нами было много хорошего и плохого... Мы ужасно поступали по отношению друг к другу.

\- Ты в основном.

\- Не я убила твою маму.

\- Ты убила моего папу.

\- Он был скотиной.

\- Твоя мама была сукой.

\- Моя мама была супер, - влез Дэвид.

\- Как и моя! - возмутилась Мэри Маргарет.

\- Моя мама была супер, - тихо сказала Регина. - В некотором смысле. Она могла превращаться в дракона.

\- Правда?

\- Она не хвалилась этим на каждом углу. В общем, я хочу сказать, что после всего, что между нами было, я доверяю тебе . И я хочу, чтобы оно было у тебя, - Регина протянула ей кожаный мешочек. - Обещай, что сбережешь его.

Глаза Мэри Маргарет заблестели.

\- Я буду защищать его ценой своей жизни.

\- Хорошо, - Регина отошла подальше во избежание новых объятий. - Я должна идти.

\- Фильмы с Дорис Дэй! - крикнула ей вслед Мэри Маргарет. - В любой день! - дверь захлопнулась. Мэри Маргарет повернулась к мужу. - Думаю, наши отношения начинают налаживаться.

\- Думаю, лучше посмотреть, что там внутри.

\- Дэвид, я знаю, как выглядит сердце, - Мэри Маргарет заглянула в мешочек. - Это собачье дерьмо.

\- Сердце выглядит не так.

\- Я знаю, Чарминг!

* * *

 

Крюк перевел взгляд со стакана пива на Регину.

\- А, Ваше величество. Что привело вас в это злачное заведение с его сомнительной клиентурой?

\- Ты в Эпплбис, Килиан.

Крюк нахмурился.

\- Не я создал этот город, любовь моя. Это вы решили, что башня с часами нужна, а приличный бар — нет.

\- Капитан, - многозначительно сказала Регина. - Я здесь по делу. Я знаю, что у нас бывают разногласия, но я стала ценить вас. Даже доверять как в некотором роде союзнику. И я хочу, чтобы вы придержали кое-что для меня.

\- Любовь моя, ваше — я готов держать что угодно, - Крюк наклонился к ней, как будто она просила получше разглядеть как плохо он выбрит, - И очень близко к телу.

\- Ладно, все, я так не могу, - Регина отошла на несколько шагов, - Вот мешок собачьего дерьма, - сказала она и бросила мешок в Крюка. Крюк уклонился, но, само собой, упал на пол.

* * *

 

- Если ты принесла мне мешок дерьма, то мне оно не нужно, - сказала Эмма, как только Регина показалась в дверях. Злая королева, улыбаясь, подошла ближе.

\- Прекрасное начало беседы.

\- Регина, я серьезно, это не смешно. Это мерзко и вызывает вопросы. Где ты берешь все это дерьмо?

\- Эмма...

\- У нас в городе даже нет парка для выгула собак. Почему башня с часами есть, а парка нет?

Регине стало надоедать, что все считают, будто у них получилось бы лучше создать целый город с помощью одной только магии и человеческого жертвоприношения.

\- Ну извините, я не играла в детстве в Сим Сити, это мой первый город из ничего.

\- Ну он не так уж плох...

\- Вот, - Регина сунула Эмме кожаный мешочек. Эмма оглядела его с подозрением.

\- Не дай бог это собачье дерьмо.

\- Эмма, мы много пережили вместе за последние годы. Из мелкой неприятности ты превратилась в моего смертельного врага, и теперь ты самое близкое подобие друга, которое у меня было. Ты родила моего сына. Ты заботилась о нем. Я бы никогда не разрушила то доверие, которое существует между нами.

Судя по взгляду, речь не произвела на Эмму должного впечатления.

\- Это не собачье дерьмо, - уверила ее Регина.

Эмма открыла мешочек и уставилась внутрь. Регина ждала. Эмма смотрела внутрь. Пауза затянулась.

\- Это дилдо, - наконец сказала Эмма.

\- Но это не собачье дерьмо.

\- Но это дилдо.

Регина вложила его Эмме в руки.

\- Можешь не благодарить.

Эмма покачала головой.

\- Так что ты сделала со своим сердцем на самом деле?

\- Я отдала его тому, кто привык быстро убегать, кто уезжает без предупреждения, часто и далеко, и не возвращается так долго, что Зелена не сможет до нее добраться.

\- Руби?

\- Да. Я слышала, это семейная традиция. Одна из ее мам однажды сделала то же самое.

* * *

 

Детектив Беринг-Уэллс вернулась за свой стол и положила в выдвижной ящик маленькую коробочку.

\- Очередной сувенир с очередного отпуска? - спросил Гейб, - Куда ты все время пропадаешь?

\- А что? Хочешь со мной?

\- Нет уж, мне хватает нервов с приездом твоих мам. Они всегда приезжают, когда у меня начинается аллергия на помадку...

 

 


End file.
